


peacocking my flaws

by harperuth



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, learning to work with bodies that have been broken and rebuilt for millenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: “I thought you were playing hard to get,” Starscream pouted, “Did you not feel that until I pressed that hard?”“Um,” Prowl’s plating shuffled, “How...hard?”- - -Or, Prowl and Starscream find new erogenous zones for Prowl Week day four.
Relationships: Prowl/Starscream
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712650
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	peacocking my flaws

**Author's Note:**

> every time i'm like "ah yes, it is now bastard time for bastards" prowlscream turns right around and is like THE TENDER? TIME FOR THE TENDER? so this is just how i live now.
> 
> title is from 'pearls' by katie kuffel

Prowl wondered if either of them would have ever admitted it. There was a level of trust they shared now, but even that was buoyed by eons of paranoia.

“Mutually assured destruction,” Starscream had smirked before dragging him to berth the first time.

Prowl was concentrating when he was caught out. An idle part of his tac-net acknowledged that Starscream had entered the room, but Prowl was trying to work out where they were missing the ‘ayes’ they needed in the next vote. He’d just traced a potential route to the Helex contingent when he was aware of a pressure on his left doorwing. He flicked it back.

“Fucking, _ow_ ,” Starscream yelped. Prowl turned and Starscream was much closer to him than he’d realized. He was also clutching the side of his helm very tellingly.

“What—” 

“I thought you were playing hard to get,” Starscream pouted, “Did you not feel that until I pressed that hard?”

“Um,” Prowl’s plating shuffled, “How...hard?”

Starscream’s face softened, reaching behind Prowl. He saw that his arm was moving, but—

“You can’t feel that,” Starscream’s optics searched his face. Prowl shook his helm.

“Hm,” Starscream dropped his arm around Prowl’s waist instead, “The Senators from Helex, I think.”

“Yes,” Prowl switched topics gratefully.

\- - - 

Starscream’s mouth gentled on his. Prowl hummed a questioning noise, digits tracing the top of Starscream’s wings.

“I can’t feel that,” Starscream whispered ran his nasal ridge down Prowl’s, “I know you’re doing it, proximity, but—”

“Oh,” Prowl whispered back, his doorwings trying to flex against the berth behind him. He knew the berth was there, proximity, but—

Starscream huffed a laugh, “We, uh, perhaps have both been...lacking.”

Prowl considered every time he’d pressed up into Starscream’s servos the way he was supposed to. The way _Praxians_ were meant to. Held each memory file up against Starscream pushing into the touches that Prowl had catalogued as optimal for a Vosian frame. 

“Oh,” Prowl huffed an amused vent. Starscream kissed him. Prowl relaxed into the contact. This, at least, he could feel.

\- - -

Prowl was roused from recharge the following cycle by a weight settling on the back of his thighs. He exvented, turning his helm to catch Starscream out of the corner of his optic, a slash of crimson backlit by the golden light of the morning Sol. He grimaced at his own thoughts. Starscream was making him poetic.

“Morning,” He garbled out, vocalizer not particularly interested in cooperating this early.

“I want to touch you,” Starscream's voice was predatory, _wanting_. Prowl shivered at the force of it, doorwings flexing upwards, “No, don’t.”

“It’s autonomic,” Prowl mumbled, “Just ignore them.”

Starscream hummed, digits trailing down his doorwing anyway, “I want you to tell me when it’s good. Honestly.”

“Okay,” Prowl relaxed into the berth. Onlining with Starscream at his back had forced a lot of his processes to slow down their start-up, a new catch-all protocol necessary for the number of times one or both of them onlined too quickly and _attack_ was the first imperative.

Starscream’s digits crept into the finer wiring at the base of his doorwings. Usually Prowl moaned and pressed into the treatment. He crept an optic back open to watch Starscream as his venting stayed slow and even. Starscream’s face was blank, perfectly unreadable. Prowl knew this meant he was upset.

Starscream smoothed both servos down, following the curve of Prowl’s seams as he went. His digit slipped into a prominent transformation seam high on Prowl’s waist, and Prowl pressed up into the touch, fans clicking on.

“Yes,” Starscream hissed. The triumph in his tone made Prowl’s charge climb that much higher.

\- - -

“Oh,” Prowl’s vents stuttered. Starscream had barely moved, leaning forward and slipping his spike into Prowl’s barely uncovered valve. Every time Prowl tried to hitch a leg up, open himself more, Starscream would dip digits into every new erogenous zone he’d found on Prowl’s frame.

Prowl felt like he’d been on edge for groon, Starscream’s spike only able to thrust against the shallow nodes of his valve; Starscream’s digits in his wiring; Starscream’s weight over his frame.

“Star,” He gasped. Starscream’s name on his glossa.

Starscream shivered and went still against him. Prowl could feel his overload crackling against his plating, close to his own as he was. Prowl’s fans strained, trying to find a higher setting, “Star, please.”

Faster than Prowl could track Starscream was nudging his thighs apart and laying flat between them, shoving one of Prowl’s knees up and angling his hips up enough for his glossa to thrust into Prowl. Starscream licked back out around his valve rim. His servo came up and pressed to Prowl’s lower back strut, angling his hips that much higher and giving Starscream access to his anterior node.

“Oh,” Prowl’s forehelm pressed into the berth, something too large for its softness building in his frame, “Oh fuck, Star.”

Starscream flattened his glossa and licked Prowl’s array from node to aft port, pressing on his valve rim along the way. Prowl started to tremble, “Sta-ar.”

Starscream laved sucking, open mouthed kisses back down his array. He reached Prowl’s node and drew it between his lips, turning just enough to drag a fanged denta across it.

Reboot.

\- - -

Starscream’s wings twitched as he surveyed the mock-up of the Senate chambers.

Prowl liked him like this, focused. There was still something strange happening with the Helex contingent, but they were close to a solution. Prowl stepped forward, making sure to scuff the floor as he did now that he was aware Starscream was no longer able to read minute air currents as he should be able to.

“I’m busy,” Starscream admonished as Prowl drew closer, but there was no bite to his words. 

“Of course,” Prowl pressed himself to Starscream’s back, pressing a kiss behind Starscream’s audial just for the pleasure of an honest hum from Starscream.

“Busy,” Starscream reminded, but he tilted his helm to give Prowl better access.

“Yes,” Prowl sank to his knees, pressing another kiss to Starscream’s lower back strut, “Keep your concentration, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about tender robots on twitter @floralpunkcfb


End file.
